


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D highschool

by Avengers__x



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fluffy, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Prom, Romance, Shipping, Teens, couples, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers__x/pseuds/Avengers__x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly Fitzsimmons centered however other couples like Static Quake and Hunting Bird have lime light too. Basically follows teenage lives of our favourite agents and their love lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D highschool

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy trying to release a fic everyday up to Christmas

Red and brown leaves danced and twirled as the fell off the trees onto the cold ground below. Daisy and Jemma were walking to school together. Every now and then there would be strong gushes of wind which would ruffle up Daisy's short curls. Jemma always smirked as her friend began to moan as she has warned her about this weather. Jemma had been more sensible and tied her hair into a pony tail.  
"So proms soon.." Daisy said to Jemma,who tilted her head slightly before letting out a low groan. Daisy chuckled as she scuffed her shoes among the pavement and tightly gripped her laptop to her chest.  
"You know how much I hate the whole dynamics of prom," Jemma moaned and furrowed her brows.  
"You're such a party pooper, Jemma," Daisy retorted and sighed. She was being melodramatic like normal and somehow it made Jemma let out the tiniest of giggles. Daisy's lips moved into a small crescent shape proud of the result.  
"If you're so excited for prom,who are you going with?" Jemma threw a glance at Daisy knowing that no one had yet asked her and the girl was getting in a ball of excitement way to quickly.  
"Rumour has it that Lincoln is going to ask me."  
Jemma looked up at her friend and chuckled once more.  
"Whose rumour exactly?" She sarcastically asked,with a smug grin spread across her face before adding,"You hardly know the guy,you've only been friends what six months?"  
Daisy lowered her eyebrows and shot an annoyed glare towards Jemma. She needn't answer either of Jemma's questions and she wasn't going to anyway. Jemma would already know the answers and she would just use them to mock her.

Daisy stopped for a second and looked down. Then for some absurd reason she began to fake cry.Jemma just stood there embarrassed in a public place as everyone knew Daisy couldn't act what so ever. "I just needed to fill avoid before my otp go to prom together.." She fake sobbed into her hands and poke her eyes in attempt to make real tears. Jemma turned around and a confused expression made its way to her face. What was she on about?

Daisy then continued. "Yeah.. My otp Fitzsimmons," Jemma's faced turned from confusion to slightly, no wait fully pissed off and her ears tinted red at the sound of her and her best friend, Leo Fitz's, nickname.  
"You know it's gonna happen Jem, he's crazy for you."  
Jemma tried to keep a straight serious face no matter how much of a burning red her cheeks were.  
"Fitz and I are just friends,really good friends!" She exclaimed and Daisy raised an eyebrow which made Jemma's stomach churn."Anyways..it's time to go to classes now so pick up the pace !" And with that Jemma turned around,her ponytail flying up before swooshing back and forth whilst she frog marched off. 

Daisy laughed at what had just happened before quickly dashing to Jemma's side. She panted a bit and her breathing was fast and she realised how unfit she really was. Jemma's cheeks had toned down a shade but she could still see the embarrassment on her best friends face. Daisy decided to add one more thing.

"Everyone knows that he likes you but only me and Bobbi know you like him...wouldn't it be a shame if..." But before she knew it Jemma's hand collided with her face and she stormed off. Daisy stood there in utter shock. Before rubbing her cheek with her free hand.  
"Ouch," she mumbled under her breath. She too then decided it to hurry up to school. But not to go to lessons. Ugh she found lessons utterly the worst and most boring things ever invented. She hurried to tell her friends that Operation get Fitzsimmons together:was a go.

Jemma felt like she had acted a bit irrationally towards Daisy a few minutes ago and decided that later,she would apologise. As she pushed her way through the bustling school hallways she kept her head down and tried to block out as much of the crazy noise and gossip as possible. But all she could think about was what Daisy and said to her earlier:  
"You know it's gonna happen Jem ,he's crazy for you."  
She just couldn't understand how Daisy could see that Leo liked her. I mean they were best friends nothing more nothing less and Fitz he never acted like anything else. Daisy hardly talked to him either so how would she...

At that moment she collided with someone in the hallway and she dropped all the contents of her bags onto the floor. She found herself on the ground,the person practically on top of her. She could feel their breathing and she realised they must've been inches away from her face. She carefully opened her eyes and winced a bit in pain. There on top of her was Fiz and he was as bright red as a blooming tomato.  
"Oh Fitz," she sighed sympathetically.  
"Oops?" He uttered back.  
Jemma had never been this close up to his face in all the ten years of knowing him. She thought he looked so cute because he was all flustered and his mouth was inches away from her... His eyes were sparkling with a desire and her eyes flickered to his lips. Her breathing increased and her heart thumped like a tin drum in he chest. He's you best friend she told herself stop thinking about him as anything else. She thought that the shade on Fitz's face darkness every second and that he kept giving her lips little subtle glances. She even thought she heard him stop breathing and hold his breath when they heard a loud grizzly voice.

"Get up Fitzsimmons and stop schmoodling each other in the hallway," This was the voice of their whole groups swarm enemy,Grant Ward. He let out a sharp cackled and Fitz furrowed his eye brows. Fitz then continued to carefully pull himself off of Jemma and she gave him a nervous smile. Jemma's felt a shiver go down her spine as the loss of Fitz's body warmth was made apparent to her body. She looked around and realised everyone was filming her. Her face turned a dark rouge and she hid it before immediately pushing herself up and marching off.

She was halfway down the corridor when she heard a much too familiar Scottish accent yelling her name.  
"Jemma?Jemma wait!" It yelled and she turned around a bit too impatiently and paused.  
"Here you forgot your books and your bag," Fitz exclaimed catching up to her and holding out her things she grabbed them immediately and sighed.  
"Thanks,"she mumbled;chewing on her cheeks.  
"And just ignore Ward and his group we all know how much of an ass he is!"  
At this Jemma Simmons let out a sharp chuckle. Fitz sent a weary smile but it also showed pride as he'd managed to make her laugh.  
"And 'M sorry that I fell on ya," he added with a bit of a squeaky break in his voice.  
She pursed her lips into a small smile before continuing on to her lesson.  
"See you later in chem class?" Fitz called to her from halfway down the hall.  
She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip carefully before turning around to see her clumsy best friend walking backwards smiling at her. She nodded and that's when Fitz walked in to a door.  
"Ouch," he mumbled before grabbing the handle and exiting. Jemma stood there for a second and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. The bell went and she scurried on to her lesson whilst letting out a huge sigh of relief.  
Leo Fitz was going to be the end of her...


End file.
